Unknown
by Withers
Summary: A short story, if annie was Joan and Arthur's long lost daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Annie Walker, never pictured, Joan Campbell, to be the motherly type, the woman in front of her was a master spy, but also her biological mother.

She wanted to scream...

Her face red with confusion. She never saw that coming.

'_Antoinette May Campbell'_

_DNA_

_Match_

'_Annie Catherine Walker'_

She read the page; Joan had given her over and over.

She reached over the bed, to the nightstand grabbed her phone and dialled the one person she could truly trust, Auggie.

'Auggie, are you still at the office?'

'Yeah, why?'

'I... I need some advice,' Annie's breath was now quickened.

'Annie... I'm always here for you.' Auggie exclaimed.

'Thanks, bye' with that the phone call was terminated.

Thirty minutes later, Annie walks into the _DPD- Domestic Protection Division, _straight to tech-ops, straight to Auggie.

'Auggie...'

'Annie, don't do that you scared me half to death otherwise! So what is so important that you need my advice?'

'Hypothetically, if my parents weren't who i though they were, would you investigate?'

'That would depend on the situation, but you have to give me more than that.'

'If I just found out that they are not my biological parents'

'Are we still speaking hypothetically?'

'No, not really'

'Annie, what happened?'

'I don't know it happened so fast, Joan is nice, but I never pictured her as the motherly type, I mean what do I do?'

'Wait, what about Joan?'

'Never mind' as Annie irritably leaves the room.


	2. Chapter 2

'Annie... wait, I'm blind I can't see you, so give me a little help!'

'Auggie, I said never mind, so just forget about it.' Annie said walking away.

...

Annie was on the verge of crying, as if today could not get any worse...

'Annie, good your here, conference room fifteen' Joan said plainly as she passed by, walking straight into her office.

With that Annie's heart dropped, how can she act like nothing ever happened?

...

Auggie didn't however forget about it.

'Auggie, to what do I owe this pleasure?'

'Joan, I'm concerned about, Annie'

'How?'

'She's out of it, something is bothering her, she wanted to tell me but she couldn't bring herself to say it out loud...'

'I will look into it, now conference room in ten.'

'Thanks Joan'

...

Joan briefed everyone, and they started filing out of the room, when Arthur walks in.

Annie's heart drops, _oh My God_, what I do, act like nothing happened, poker face Annie.

'Annie... may I have a word?' Arthur asks

'Ok...' _oh shit what do I do now?_

'Auggie, can you close the door on your way out?' Joan asked politely.

...

'Annie, we known this must be hard on you...' Arthur started

'Hard, I'm going mental, I just found out that my parents weren't who I thought they were, and now that my boss and her husband are my biological parents, what did you do leave me on someone's doorstep?' Annie demanded

'We never wanted too, Annie please... you have to understand the situation.' Joan pleaded

'What situation?'

'Arthur, can we tell her?'

'That's classified information.'

'And she's our daughter...'

_That did it_, Annie bursts into tears, the way Joan said daughter removed her poker face, and she couldn't hold her emotions.

...

Thanks for the reviews

Enjoy

Withers...


	3. Chapter 3

'Annie… Wait'

' Wait for what...'

Annie walked exceptionally fast towards the carpark, Joan followed.

…

'Annie…wait or slow down at least!' _I chose the wrong day for stillettos_, joan thought.

'why?'

'So we can discuss this like normal people'

'How can we , Arthur made it perfectly clear that he doesn't want me to know, so you can't tell me anything.'

'Annie please… we had your best intersets at heart'

'By leaving me at someone's doorstep?'

'We didn't leave you on a doorstep,the Walkers are nice people, they were retired agents, minimal threats.' Joan pleaded.

'Didn't you want me'

'We watched you grow up, when you were little, we used to take days off from work to come and visit, but when you turned five we decided that it was best if we had no-contact with you.'

'You still didn't answer my question, did you want me, or was I a mistake?'

'Annie, does it matter...'

'Too me'

' You were a suprise too us, Annie, but with Gina we had to keep you secret.'

'Gina?'

'Arthur's ex-wife she made the divorce messy, when she found out about the affair.'

'My parents went through every dance recital, every broken bone, my first day of kindergarten. That should have been you and Arthur, but that doesn't change anything now.'

...

**Sorry it's so short, **

**Will write more soon. **

**Review please**

**Withers...**


	4. Chapter 4

Joan's heart sank, Annie was right it should have been her and Arthur.

...

After 4 long hours of awkward briefings, talking and missions had gone AWOL, Annie was more than glad to be heading home.

"BEEP...""BEEP...""BEEP..."

_Auggie Anderson _

'_Annie, Allen's tavern 15 minutes.'_

…_._

Auggie awkwardly sat at the bar table, awaiting Annie's arrival, when his phone buzzed madly on the table.

"Joan Campbell" echoed in his ear, from the headphones, currently draped over his shoulder.

'_Joan, what can I do for you?'_

'_Auggie, have you seen Annie, I'm getting quite a bit concerned, nobody has seen her since when the mission was over, it was as if she just disappeared.'_

'_No... She was supposed to meet me at Allen's 45 minutes ago, I'm getting very lonely!'_

'_Really Auggie, I'm going to go by her house a check, do you want me to come and pick you up from Allen's?'_

'_Thanks that would be greatly appreciated ... Goodnight Joan.'  
_

'_Night Auggie.'_

_..._

27 Years Earlier

_'Joan, sweetheart, are you feeling any better?' _

'_Not too much.'_

'_Do you want me to come over later?'_

'_Arthur it's your anniversary, I... I couldn't ruin it.'_

'_Gina's out of town for the week, I will be there at seven.'_

'_Thank you. See you then'_

'_Bye'_

_... _

'This is the last thing, I expected from two professionally trained operatives, a love child. That is a scandal enough to blow all the Campbell's out of the CIA, tell me are you going to take their last name or what?'

'Mr. Wilcox, what do you have against Joan and Arthur, why are you filled with hatred? What did they do to you?'

'If I tell you I would then have a reason to kill you!'

'Aren't you going to anyway?'

'Now, I am.'

_Bang_

Annie's house was silent as night, there was awkward silence everywhere, creating the illusion that there was no one there.

A floor covered in blood, pouring mercifully out its latest victim. Annie's silhouette like figure seen placed in the centre.

...

27 Years Earlier...

'_I'm pregnant… Arthur'_

'_How… we were always so careful? You…You were on the pill.'_

'_Remember the ear infection, antibiotics.'_

'_What do you want to do?'_

'_I don't know, maybe I should get an abortion.'_

'_No … you will do no such thing.'_

'_You're married!'_

'_So'_

'_So, we can't...there will be a scandal, what about Gina?'_

'_Let there be one!'_


End file.
